bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurayami Shiki
Personality Okay I was planning on giving a critique about each character all at once but since I'm so busy right now I don't have time for all of them BUT as you seem to be writing about Shiki in your story and my critique of him involves his personality I decided that it couldn't wait. First of all I want to say how much I love his pic! He looks so hot! ... unfortunately his picture doesn't match his personality. When I first saw Shiki I thought that he was amazing as he seemed to be the "cool" type but then when I saw that he was "laid-back" and "jovial" my interest declined by a lot. I recently had my English major friend read over each of the characters (without knowing which one was mine or any other bias) and she had the exact same reaction. In my opinion, although he may look "hot" because his personality doesn't match, he wouldn't be overly popular amongst many girls. HOWEVER if he was more serious and calm like Kyōya Ōtori from Ouran High School Host Club (... or even like Uryu now that I think about it) then he would be AMAZING!!!!!! Even I would be into him! (despite my actual preference being for someone like Takuma from Vampire Knight ^w^) He would be just ... OMG!!!!! I guess what would make it so amazing would be that a unique character like that would actually come out of this wiki as opposed to the quite common character type he is right now (no offense intended). Of course this is your character and I don't wish to seem to be interfering but I just HAD to say it!!!! Then again this is all based on his picture but as I said before it would make for a truly unique character here on the site. But of course this is YOUR decision, I just wanted to let you know my opinion as a writer and as a girl ... though you may be a girl so I don't mean to say I know more than you if you are ... but Shiki is good ^-^. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 19:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) PS Why Kaname as a nickname? How does that relate to Kurayami or to him? If it's just something based off of Vampire Knight then I would advise against including it. thanks you for the advice Haruko, as when i had first shiki in mind i though about making him a bit like urahara kisuke but after beginning to write my story, as i have included him, i began to think about what his true personality might be like and you know i was also thinking that the pic doesn't match with his character so dont worry im going to makes some change to his personality, and once again thank you for ur comment and if u can review some of other character if u have the time to then please do let me know as it will help to hear from an experienced user and admin life youself........... PS Just for the record im not a girl and about the name i just though of giving an alias and is no way related to vampire knight, thank you...........--Zaraikou 21:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh good! I was worried that such a critique of the personality of Shiki would be offensive. Well I am quite busy, but after April 22nd I'll be completely free for the next 4 months! And sorry about going on so long, I kinda have a bad habit of that ^-^'. Also, about the Vampire Knight connection, if you didn't know Kaname Kuran is the name of one of the main characters and Shiki Senri is a supporting character, so if it's not a big deal I think it would sound better if you used another alias. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 21:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) okay that is no problem i can think of another alias, till next time..................--Zaraikou 21:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Abilities not making sense... I'd like to discuss with some fumblings on how you described your Abilities. 1) First off, you say he's a Master Swordsman, yet he's only a Lieutenant in rank. Correct me if I'm wrong, but even the toughest of Lieutenants in Swordsmanship were still outclassed or not even close to comparing to that of their Captain(s) in skill. You say he's profiecient, highly proficient in taking on multiple High-Class opponents...what kind of opponents of high-class? You're definition of high caliber opponents might be different from mine or anyone else's.... 2) Hakuda Master: Now normally I'd not bother with this cause your character would be either a Captain or a Stealth Force buff, either of which would be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. However, that is not the case...it seems like despite how you make him in the prior ability of HIGHLY PROFICIENT in swordsmanship he prefers to use his fists. Why would that make sense? And also, clarify what you mean by 'Master' Hakuda Practioner...your definition might be different from mine or others. 3) Your Zanpakuto...its a Lightning/Thunder-Based Zanpakuto and he seems highly proficient in using it, despite his priorly mentioned 'prefers not to use his Shikai so prefers Swordsmanship over it' why is that? This Shikai is a Lightning-based Zanpakuto with powerful if not destructive capabilities...does he not like his Zanpakuto? Does he fear his own power? Does he have a weak constitution that prevents himself from using often? Does he have a low Spiritual Power compared to most Lieutenants? This isn't making any sense...-.- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC)